Azure
by hypermoyashi
Summary: Redemption has always been a tricky subject. How do you know when it's necessary? When you've achieved it? When you've gone too far? Slaine certainly didn't know.


**A/N: This is my first A/Z FanFict, so sorry about any mistakes and such. This is basically a story about my take on what season 2 is going to be like, based on like two preview images and a couple fan arts. Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Apologies<strong>

Slaine sat outside the medical tent of the makeshift hospital as he anxiously waited for a doctor to emerge. It had already been several hours, and that was doing nothing to ease the feeling of dread that grew with every moment he sat there. He would often pace and fidget, unable to remain still.

When he had first brought the princess here, he had been ready to force the doctors to help at gunpoint. He'd chosen to take her to a Terran medical team since they were closer, weaker, and safer for the princess as long as they didn't know who she was and she wore the uniform of Earth. That had been unnecessary, as he had learned. One look at the injured girl was all it took to send a nurse running for help, despite the fact that they had arrived in a Vers Kataphrakt and Slaine wore the uniform of the enemy. It seemed that people like his father, who treated everyone regardless of background, weren't extinct.

They did, however, make sure that Slaine powered down the Aldnoah drive on the Tharsis and had him hand over his gun. They treated him warily, eying his uniform in particular, and there was always at least one armed soldier (?) (they weren't wearing any uniforms so it was hard to tell) in his vicinity. They never went as far as to physically detain him, though.

Much to Slaine's annoyance but not surprise, when the doctor came to him, it was to report that Orange would be fine.

Slaine still wasn't quite sure why he had decided to take the Terran with him when he saved the princess. The soldier had made it painfully clear that they were enemies and that the only thing you offer to any enemy is a bullet. He was also simply using Asseylum, and he would likely discard or hurt her if it were convenient... though, the actions of the Terran soldier after the princess was shot created a few doubts in Slaine's mind about that.

Still, outright saving Orange was still something that Slaine questioned. It wasn't particularly necessary. He had made sure the shot wasn't lethal, and his comrades were likely on their way.

He had listened to the doctor's report impatiently. The gunshot wound wasn't lethal and would heal (Slaine already knew this), he had a broken ankle that would take some time to heal, a few bruises and cuts, and a minor concussion. The only lasting injury was to his right eye, of which only time would tell if it would recover.

When the doctor was done, Slaine quickly dismissed the topic in favor of asking about Asseylum. His utter apathy to the Terran's condition may have raised a few eyes, but if it did, no one said anything. Though, he could have cared less about that at the time. There was, unfortunately, no new information regarding the princess's condition.

In the hours of waiting, Slaine poured over the final encounter between Saazbaum, Asseylum, and Orange over and over, so much so that he accidentally fell asleep.

He woke up to the doctor lightly shaking his shoulder. Slaine sat up imeidiately.

"How is-"

The doctor clicked his tongue, already having guessed what kind of response Slaine was going to give. They'd already been through this three times before, after all. "We're doing all we can for the girl; please be patient. I'm here to tell you that the boy is conscious."

"A-alright," Slaine replied, accidentally stuttering. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and pointed. "He's been moved to that tent right over there, since he's not in any serious condition." He paused, as if unsure how to continue. "Though, we had to restrain him. He attacked one of the nurses when he woke up. He's too much a soldier for his own good."

"I understand," Slaine responded. Honestly, this made things easier for him. Orange would probably attempt to kill him (again).

The doctor nodded and left, and Slaine made his way towards the tent. It was probably a bad idea to visit the Terran, but there was something that he wanted to know. Until he knew, he wouldn't feel right about truly calling Orange an enemy.

Slaine entered the tent, raising a few heads (curse the uniform), and he quickly located the head of brown hair. Well, not before the owner of that hair had spotted him and was giving the most intense stare he'd ever received. Slaine had been glared at plenty before and had grown used to it, but this was different. As he approached the Terran, Orange's face was completely devoid of everything but the barest hint of emotion. Instead of a contempt filled gaze, his gaze was pure scrutiny, as if he was trying to read everything that Slaine was simply through the way he approached him.

Slaine found it unnerving.

The Terran himself looked worse for the wear. Bandages covered much of his visible skin, with his arm in a sling, a cast around his ankle, and a large cotton swath taped over his right eye. Various bruises and cuts were scattered over the visible portions of the Terran's body, but none of those looked particularly concerning.

He stopped in front of the Earth Soldier's hospital bed. He took a deep breath, trying to avoid looking uncomfortable under Orange's watch, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Bat."

Orange had beat him to it. Slaine never knew that a single word could hold so many different, even conflicting, meanings at once.

He blinked, but decided to continue on with what he intended to ask. This was something he needed to know.

"Are you her ally?"

Orange narrowed his eyes at Slaine. "Where is Seylum?"

"...Seylum?" It took him a moment to realize that 'Seylum' was probably the princess's cover name. Orange refereed to her so casually... Did he even know who she was? No, of course he did. That encounter on the island proved it. He shook his head. "She is currently receiving medical treatment."

"...I see."

"You haven't answered my question," Slaine pointed out.

"I have no reason to."

Slaine exhaled. "Very well."

Seeing no point in continuing the conversation, he left Orange and made his way back to his waiting spot in front of the intensive care tent.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Slaine didn't have to wait long for the doctor to approach him about Asseylum.<p>

"She's stable," he informed Slaine. "However... there were several complications. Her spine was damaged, so we had to preform major surgery to remove the bullet and attempt to repair what we could. She won't have any movement in her legs for a time, but hopefully it should be temporary with proper therapy."

Slaine felt like passing out. Partly from relief. It was almost too good to be true that the princess would live after all this. Then mostly from the giant black hole forming in his gut that threatened to swallow his soul whole.

The princess wouldn't be able to walk, and it was _his _fault. All of it. He owed her so much, and yet because of him the princess wouldn't be able to walk. He'd _never_ be able to redeem himself from this.

"You can visit her, if you'd like," the doctor stated. "Though, don't wake her up. I doubt you'd be able to, but be cautious just in case."

Slaine nodded dully. What right did he have to visit her? If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have been injured at all. If he hadn't saved Saazbaum, the Count wouldn't have shot her. If only he hadn't wavered in his loyalty...

But... Saazbaum was, undoubtedly, a kind person. He possessed the same kindness that the princess had, and because of that, Slaine thought that they were similar. In an ideal world, he would have loved nothing more than to not have had to choose between them.

Though, he supposed that in hindsight, the choice wasn't that difficult. He would choose Asseylum every time. If he had known that saving Saazbaum would have resulted in this, he would not have.

Taking a deep breath, Slaine entered the tent despite his anxieties.

A few moments later, he was cautiously kneeling at the bedside of the princess. This place had curtains erected between each patient, and low thrum of voices and technology was easily ignored. It wasn't completely private, but it would be as close enough for a place like this.

Bandages and bruises littered what Slaine could see of Asseylum's body, and he could only imagine worse beneath the sheet the was draped over her legs and torso. She slept soundly, unaware of the world's unrest or even her own injuries.

Tears now flowing freely, Slaine took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, repeating it over and over. He didn't know what good it would do. It wouldn't reverse time and fix all the mistakes he'd made. Maybe, just maybe, he was hoping that she would wake up and assure him that everything was alright, tell him he'd done enough, and forgive him. Ultimately, after all the missteps he had taken, that was far beyond anything he could ever hope for.

Slaine paused when he heard quiet murmuring. He looked up to the princess as she slept, her lips moving, trying to speak despite her catatonic state.

"...I ...Ina …ho."

He blinked, unfamiliar with the name. However, a face came to mind. Someone who could have grown close to Asseylum without his knowledge. Someone who she referred to casually, and someone who referred to her the same. Someone strong enough to be a reliable source of security in her time of need, so much so that she would call to him in her sleep. Someone who inspired fear and recognition from even the Orbital Knights. Someone who would have shown her the wonders of Earth in his place.

"_Hey, Slaine! Someday, will you go to Earth with me?"_

He clutched her hand tightly as he choked back a sob. "I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise... Not a single one..."

A realization flooded his mind, along with a wave of dread. He knew what he needed to do.

"This promise... that I make to you now, I swear I will keep it, or die trying. I'll make this world into the world you wish for. This will be my redemption... I won't be able to face you until I've done at least this... so please, Asseylum, never let go. Don't change. Wait for the world... where your kindness won't be spat on or used."

He hadn't be able to do anything for her. He wasn't able to protect her. He hadn't been able to show her Earth. He had wavered in his loyalty to her. If he couldn't keep this promise, then he didn't deserve the life that she had saved.

He let her hand go, setting into a comfortable position. Then he stood.

"Princess Asseylum," he started, quietly, so no one else would hear. "This is... goodbye. Truly."

Last time, they had said their farewells expecting to see each other again the next day. This time, Slaine knew it would be a long time before he would be able to face her again, if he could at all.

Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket – a photo of Asseylum and him when they were younger. Flipping it to the blank side, he scribbled his promise with an old, faded pen. He slipped into a small pile of the princess's personal items, dried his eyes, and made his way to the exit of the tent.

There was still one more thing to do.

* * *

><p>Slaine approached Orange without the reservation he previously held. This time, he needed a clear answer, and he wouldn't let the Terran evade his questions. Stopping in front of his hospital bed, the two boys of Earth battled in a staring contest, trying to read the other.<p>

Finally, Slaine broke the silence. "Is your name Inaho?"

Orange narrowed his eyes. "And if it is?"

"The pri- Seylum," he corrected, taking a deep breath. "She... she wants to see you, if you are Inaho."

"I thought she was still unconscious," Orange replied, suspicion filling his voice.

"She is," he confirmed, "But she's been calling for you in her sleep."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Are you her ally?" Slaine responded to the question with a question of his own, reiterated from a previous conversation.

Orange glared, staring directly into Slaine's eyes. His scrutiny more intense then ever, Slaine was trying hard not to appear uncomfortable. He met the Terran's gaze unwavering, matching the challenge.

"My name is Inaho," he started, "And Seylum is... my friend."

That didn't exactly answer his question, but Slaine was starting to realize that this person wasn't the type that normally gave the answers one would want to hear unless one asked the right questions. "And do you intend to use her?"

"Yes."

Wrong question. Slaine's fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to retain his composure. "Will... will you protect her?"

"Yes."

Right question. As Slaine observed Ora- no, Inaho- there was a light shine to his eyes that was ever so faint, but still there. This person cared about Asseylum.

Slaine didn't trust him, and he probably would never trust him. However, he trusted the princess, and if Asseylum trusted this person, then he would place his faith in her faith and entrust his greatest treasure to his worst enemy.

One foot behind him, arm crossed over his stomach, Slaine bent forward into a formal bow, as he had done over and over again in Vers. The action was almost second nature to him, and if it weren't for the person he was lowering his head to, he would almost feel more comfortable in this position than standing normally.

"My name is Slaine Troyard of Earth, servant to the royal family of the Empire of Vers. I leave Asseylum to you..." he glanced up to meet Inaho's eyes. "If you hurt her in anyway, the next shot I take will be lethal."

And with that, Slaine left, leaving a stunned Inaho behind.


End file.
